


To Build a Home

by treecovery



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Beaches, Day At The Beach, M/M, Phantober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treecovery/pseuds/treecovery
Summary: And, I built a (forever) homeFor youFor me





	To Build a Home

The ocean waves crash against the shore, demanding to be heard, overpowering his thoughts and for that Dan is more than grateful. He doesn’t want to ruin this moment by heeding his thoughts, the turbulent ocean is a welcome distraction. The waves wash over his feet, as though attempting to pull him in, demanding his attention. Sneaky thoughts of inadequacy and irrelevancy start to borrow the voice of the vast ocean. 

The only way to shut them out is to scream louder than thoughts ever could, through actions. He turns around, back facing the enemy, to Phil digging into the beach with his bare hands shaped as shovels. Phil is always unintentionally louder than everything else, his demeanor, his expressions, his words, his clothes, his actions; his everything screams ‘I’m Phil and nothing is more important than me.’

He looks up and meets Dan’s eyes, they joke about having a psychic connection but sometimes even Dan can’t help but wonder. Phil makes a beckoning gesture with his dirty hands, as inviting as ever. Dan drags his feet through the sand, leaving unshapely footprints that get washed away the second he moves ahead. 

“What are you doing?” Phil had gone back to his rigorous digging, the shine in his eyes betrayed a purpose.

“Looking for some treasure.”

“I’m right here.” Dan snorted, but Phil just smiled fondly like he had no arguments against that statement. 

Dan started piling the sand Phil had dug up and started building a simple dome. He tried to add pillars on the sides and used the seashells to embellish the shallow hole that he imagined as the koi pond. He found two shiny pebbles and added them on top of the dome, like toppers of an inedible, damp cake. 

“Welcome to the Forever Castle” he said finally, getting Phil’s attention to his creation.

“Don’t you think it’s a bit small for us?”

“I’m fulfilling all your macrophile dreams Phil, tell me you love it.” 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Did you notice, how the forever castle is made up of sand, oxymoronic. I’m kind of proud of it.”  
> “It’s not exactly the most creative name ever.”  
> “Yeah, well all of us can’t be AmazingPhil.”  
> “You’re moronic” 
> 
>  
> 
> @danchawal on twitter, come say hi


End file.
